Ed Edd n Eddy: Heroes United
by supersaiyan3goku
Summary: A crossover of Ed Edd n Eddy and Dragon Ball Z. When the kids get thrown into the world of DBZ, they must save it from evil! Can they do it? Oh! And PS. I play WAY too many DBZ games. XP
1. Chapter 1

Na: This idea came to me after playing too many DBZ games. Enjoy. And I own none of this! All I own are the villain OC's. PS; the girl is owned by my good friend 'Demonic Lil Angel'. You rock you sweet psychopath! ; 3

OoO

In a grassy plain, there was a spiky haired, muscular man, meditating in the air. The man wore an orange Gi, with a black shirt underneath; and he also had a red star on the black of his Gi. The sky was a nice blue, and the clouds looked so fluffy you could sleep on them.

"I got ya this time!"

The man turned, and saw a girl, about the age of fourteen, running after a flying shining orb. Did I mention she had a mallet?

"Please! I beg you to stop!" the orb said "No! I'm gonna knock ya on the head! No one sneaks into my room and steals my underwear ya perv of a grasshopper!"

The man chuckled. The girl had jet black hair, tied into a pony tail. She wore an orange Gi like the man, but with a skull on the back. "I said I'm sorry over seventeen times!" said the grasshopper in the orb. "I take no prisoners!"

She jumped into the air with the mallet, and yelled; while the grasshopper closed his eyes for what was coming.

But then, the man appeared above her, and grabbed the mallet. She fell to the ground. The grasshopper laughed "Better luck next time frilly girl!" the grasshopper flew into the clouds.

"What have I told you about killing Gregory?" asked the man "Killing is wrong… unless it's a villain." she smirked. The man laughed. This man is Goku; the legendary warrior who defeated the evil Omega Shenron. And the girl… is his great-great granddaughter.

Meet Alyssa. When she was born, Goku returned to Earth, to train Alyssa; seeing as Pan was getting on in years. And through the years Goku was gone, Gohan and Goten started up a special marital arts school of those who wish to learn of Chi. Vegeta died during the battle with Xixor; the half son of Goku (Goku never heard the end of that from Chi-Chi, whenever he goes to visit her in Heaven). Trunks traveled the world, trying to make himself the world's greatest swordsman. As for Uub; he goes through the universe, and saves planets from evil doers.

Pan became the owner of the Hercule Academy, and trains her students to be the best. Bulla started to get into mechanics, and works with her mother Bulma to create the world of tomorrow. But, Goku has sworn that he would leave the fate of the world to the future generations. And that he wouldn't interfere with the threats of Earth.

But anyway, back to our story.

Alyssa sighed, and got off the ground. She dusted herself off, and smiled "So Grandpa, what are we gonna do today?"

"Well I thought we could test how far your can go with Super Saiyan." Alyssa grinned "Yeah! I've been practicing." She got into her charging stance. "Haa!" in a flash, her black hair changed; it spiked up, and turned golden. Her pupils turned blue green, and her muscles increased in size a bit.

"Whatcha think?" She asked "Good. So how about the nest level?" asked Goku. Alyssa smiled deviously. "Grr… Haa!" her hair spiked up even more, and she gained electricity around her. "Super Saiyan 2, down." she said with a laugh. "Good. Now we'll try the third."

Alyssa gulped "Uuu… I haven't really gotten that far." She said with an embarrassed smile.

"Don't worry. It took me years to get that far." Goku said, while patting Alyssa on the head "Well you can go up to Super Saiyan 4! If I wanna become the protector of Earth, I need to get stronger." Alyssa said with a bit of a serious tone.

Goku chuckled "You remind me of your great grandfather. Gohan always wanted to prove himself."

Alyssa powered down, and reverted from her Super Saiyan forms "Well at least I can give those forms a boost with the Kaioken. I'd like to see someone try my full power on for size." She said.

But suddenly, there was a rumbling in the ground "You just might have gotten your wish." Goku said. The ground cracked, and the wind blew. But all of that stopped… when it appeared.

Three figures, with gleaming red eyes. They were all Majins! One wore a black shirt, with grey jeans, and with a blue band around its right eye. Another had a white shirt and blue pants, with six long spiky antennas that reached down to its knees. The last wore a poke doted shirt with green jeans, and with its pink flesh like hair covering its eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Alyssa "We want him…" they said in unison. "Me?" asked Goku "No. The one of legend…" they said "…The strongest…"

They put their hands out "The warrior that ascends that of him. He wants it."

"Who? Why?" asked Alyssa "He wants it…" the three disappeared.

Goku looked at Alyssa "I think we'll need to do something." Alyssa nodded.

OoO

"This stinks!" said a three haired boy. His name was Eddy; and the sock hated boy in the chair was Eddward (AKA, Double-D). The last one was Ed, who was currently in the puddle; did I mention he was swimming?

The three were currently in Eddy's attic.

"Why do we have to clean the attic? It's the weekend!" Eddy asked in frustration "Because you put it off for three months, Eddy." Said Double-D, who was writing. "You can't catch me!" Ed dived into the puddle.

"Uuu… did Ed just dive into a puddle?" asked Double-D "Yes. Yes he did." Said Eddy.

"What are ya writing anyway?" Double-D chuckled "Well, I'm supposed to do a fictional story for my history class. But the problem is that I have no idea what to write about!"

"Ed could help." Said Eddy "Yes. But I need to do this on my own."

Eddy rolled his eyes. Over the past few years, the Eds have become friends with the Cul-De-Sac kids. Everything was peaceful; and even Johnny forgave the kids for the whole Mondo a Go-Go incident.

"Hey guys?" Ed was looking out the window "What Ed?" asked Eddy "It's storming." He said with a laugh. The others looked outside, and saw it was storming. Rain was pouring down, and lightning was all around.

"This is interesting." Said Double-D, who was watching with amazement.

"Let's go watch TV!" Ed ran down the stairs, and into the living room. Eddy and Double-D followed. They sat down, and watched the news. It was saying that Peach Creek was getting hit with major winds and hail. "If this keeps up, Peach Creek could be destroyed!" said Double-D "No way. It's not that bad…" said Eddy, who was sipping a soda.

The TV cut off, and made static "No!" Ed said with sadness "He was the only one that understood me!" Ed hugged the TV. But then, the TV glowed white.

"Oh god, what now?" asked Double-D. The TV shined the white light at the Eds, and made everything go white!

Suddenly, the entire cul-de-sac glowed the same white!

And then… everything was silent…

OoO

Na: That's the first chapter! If you have any ideas on how you think I could make this story better, just PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Na: Chapter two! Hope ya enjoy it, because I had trouble writing it.

OoO

"Uuuug…" Eddy felt like his head was one fire "Why does this always happen to me?" he started to get up, his eyes still closed. But this… "Ah! Damn it!" he clenched his head "I feel like I had ten buckets of my bro's hot sauce!"

He fell back to the ground. But what happened next was very interesting… he felt his head… and felt scales! "Something tells me this is bad…" he pulled out a mirror (Which he always carries; the self absorbed… oh, you're still here…) and looked at himself. He now was green, and had a triceratops like shield on his head. His hands were now scaly, and he had a spiked tail!

"What the hell happened to me?" he screamed.

"Eddy? Is that you?" he heard the voice of Ed "Ed? Where are ya?"

"Under your foot." Eddy looked down, and lifted his foot. Ed jumped out! Ed was different too. He now had white skin, with a strange helmet like skull. There was a green gem in his head, and he also had a tail. But the strangest thing was how short he was! He was the size of Eddy when they were kids!

"Ed? Is that you?" asked Eddy "Yep! And you look like the creatures from Planet Roblox Four; the legend returns!" Eddy rolled his eyes. "Fellows? Where are you?" it was Double-D! He walked through the bushes, and showed himself… he was normal! The only different was he had a monkey tail.

"What happened to you two?" he asked "No clue!" yelled Eddy in frustration.

"Does Rolf here the Ed Boys?" said a familiar voice "Yo, Dorks! You there?" it was Rolf and Kevin! When they walked through the bushes, they too looked different. Rolf was now green, but with a bald head. He had antennas on his head, and pink spots on his arms. Kevin was red, small horns, and an arrow tail. He looked like a demon.

"So you changed too." Double-D said "Yes. But Rolf known's not of how we transformed into these creatures." Said Rolf. "Well how about we go find the others?" asked Kevin "If we're here, then the others should be too." Everyone nodded, and started to walk on.

OoO

When they reached the end of the forest, they saw a small town. It looked like from that old thanksgiving story book. "Bring on the turkey!" yelled Ed "Shut up Ed." said Eddy with annoyance. They walked into town, and went to the nearest restaurant.

Inside, they sat down, and looked at the menu. "Can I get ya anything?" asked the waitress "Yes. I would like to have the apple pie." Said Double-D.

After everyone ordered (Ed ordered a glass of gravy, which is common there…), they ate their meals. Ed gulped down his gravy, and ordered more.

Crash!

The guys heard a sound outside, but everyone didn't budge. "Come on!" Eddy go up, and ran out; the others followed. Outside, there was no one. Everything was silent "We told you!" they heard a voice, and went to it. In the market, an apple salesman was being harassed.

"We told you to get better apples, or you would pay!" there were two men. The first was tall and fat; with a bazooka on his back! The next was short and skinny, with a set of twin hand guns on his back. They both were wearing black cloaks, and had rabbit ears on their heads.

"Please. I can't make them better over night." Said the salesman "We want our money back!" said the fat one "But they were free!"

"You heard us. We want our money back!" said the short one.

"Hey!" Kevin walked up "What do you want kid?" asked the short one "Leave the guy alone. He did nothing to you!" the two laughed "We're part of the Rabbit. We get what we want, when we want." Said the fat one. Ed walked up "Surrender Mutant Rabbits! For I am too good for you!" the two chuckled. Kevin picked up a large stick, and attacked! He swung at the large one, and hit him on the head.

The small one took out a gun, but Ed punched him away.

"My lord!" said Double-D "Way to go, dork!" Kevin smiled "Yay! I helped!" Ed yelled. "You insulted the rabbit!" the small one said "You'll pay for that!" he pressed a button on his watch. All the doors closed, and everything was even more silent then before.

"Rolf wishes to know what is happening." Said Rolf "I haven't a clue." Said Double-D. Suddenly, a car in the shape of a bunny pulled up.

"I hope this is important." A massive muscular rabbit came out, wearing a suit of armor. "Boss!" both men said "These punks insulted the rabbit!"

"Oh did they?" the boss cracked his knuckles. "You're the boss?" asked Eddy. He laughed. The boss growled, and punched Eddy into a wall! "Hey!" Rolf ran at the boss, and sent a punch; but the boss wasn't affected.

"You children are no match for me." The boss said "You're not even a challenge!"

Ed gritted his teeth "Stop it!" he yelled. The boss laughed "I guess I'll just have fun while you die in agony." Double-D ran at the boss with a stick, and swung. But the boss grabbed it, and crushed the stick!

Ed's eyes glowed red for a second "Leave them alone!" he rushed at the boss, and punched; but the boss kicked him away. "No one is a match for me!"

Eddy grabbed the boss by the ear, and pulled; but the boss punched him in the stomach. Eddy coughed up blood!

Ed's eyes widened, and he screamed into the air "Waaa~!" in a bright flash… Ed had changed. He now was much taller, and much more muscular. His horns were like bull horns now, and his tail was longer. His clothes looked like they would rip at any point. "Leave my friends alone…!" he angrily yelled "What are you gonna do about it?" the boss asked… Ed responded with a punch in the boss's face!

Everyone was shocked. Ed kneed the boss in the gut, and kicked him aside. The boss fell to the ground; but then got up.

"You shall die!" the boss screamed "No one hurts my friends." Ed put his hand out… and shot a giant beam of purple light at the boss! "Aaaa~!" the boss was enveloped in the light… and disappeared.

Ed still had his serious face. But in a while flash… he was back to his semi normal form. "Ed!" Double-D said in shock "How did you do that?" he asked.

"Where did I go?" he asked… everyone fell over.

OoO

Na: Yay! Chapter two is done! Hope ya enjoyed it. The next will be out as soon as I can get it done!


	3. Chapter 3

OoO

(Two Days Later)

Ever since Ed defeated that rabbit boss, the town treated the group like heroes. All the kids wanted Ed's autograph. And Eddy struggled to not steal the spot light.

In was currently about seven o clock, and the towns folk were holding a big party to celebrate Ed, and the defeat of their oppressor. "This is GREAT!" Kevin was chewing on some pork, while Eddy and Rolf were singing 'That's My Horse' (With no damage to internal organs). Double-D was eating some fruit, while Ed was eating gravy covered cake, with butter cream icing.

"Mister Ed?" a small girl came up, and smiled "Can I have your autograph?" Ed smiled "I'll give you this." he took off his jacket, and gave it to the girl. She squealed in joy "That was very thoughtful of you, Ed." said Double-D. "I have four more in my pants." Ed took out another jacket, and put it on.

Rolf picked up a jug of juice, and drank "Morphing Ed boy, you have done a greatly good deed to these people!" Ed smiled "That's MY horse!" Ed yelled out in joy.

"Aaaa!" a boy ran into the crowd "Monsters! Monsters in the forest!" he yelled. A purple light burst in the forest, and was getting closer.

"What in heavens name is that?" Double-D asked. Ed got up "I, Ed. shall defeat it! For the honor of Buttered Toast!" everyone was running around, going into their houses, and locking their doors.

Everything was silent… "Hey boys…" said a unified voice. "K…K…" said Eddy… "KANKERS!" the Eds yelled. It WAS the Kankers; but they were Majins! "I want my big strong Ed." said May, as she walked up to Ed; who was terrified. May pulled Ed close… and kneed him in the stomach! Ed coughed up blood.

"Ed!" everyone yelled. Kevin ran at May, and threw a punch; but Marie kicked him into a tree. Eddy ran at Lee, and sent a set of punches and kicks; but Lee blocked every single one! Rolf picked up an ax from the ground, and swung it at Marie, who broke it on contact! "Impossible!" Marie punched Rolf in the face, and hit him aside.

Ed lay on the ground, hearing his friends' pain. "No one… hurts… my… FRIENDS!" in a white flash, Ed had one again changed into his buff form.

"Hm." May smiled, and watched as Ed's purple aura grew "Kick their asses, Lumpy!" yelled Eddy.

Ed ran at May, and punched her in the face! He kneed her, and threw her as Lee. "What the hell are-" Ed kicked Lee in the side, and knocked the wind out of her. He then jumped up, and elbowed her in the head.

Marie gritted her teeth "Nice moves… but it's not good enough." She disappeared, and reappeared in front of Ed! She punched him in the chest, and kicked him into a house! Ed got up, and shook his head "Face this!" Ed placed his hand forward, and shot a ball of purple light.

Marie hit it away, and shot a purple light ball that hit Ed! Ed fell down; and in a white flash, he transformed back.

"Ed!" Double-D yelled as he got up "Leave… him…" Marie kicks Double-D in the gut, and he falls over "Gaa! Alone…" Marie laughs, and the other Kankers get up "Little prick." Says Lee. She runs at Ed, and kicks him in his exposed gut.

Double-D heard Ed's cries of pain, and looks up… and then sees the full moon. "Uu… uu…" his eyes glint for a moment, and his tail flicks. "Grrr…" the Edd starts to grow, and gains fur! He eventually grows to the size of a house, and looks half monkey half gorilla!

"What the hell?" May asked "GRAAAW!" Double-D's new form yells out, and attacks! He punches May in the face, causing her to bleed! Lee and Marie are shocked "What is he?" asks Marie "Whatever he is… he's going DOWN!" Lee rushes at Double-D, and punches him in the face; but Double-D isn't affected!

"You shall pay…" Double-D grabs Lee's arm "YOU SHALL PAY FOR THE PAIN YOU CAUSED MY FRIENDS SO MANY TIMES!" he knees Lee in the stomach, and throws her into Marie, who grabs her.

"You shit!" Marie yells "Who's the one who enjoys giving pain?" Double-D asks with his voice a bit monstrous. The two clash, and send punches and kicks; Marie's speed, verses Double-D's strength.

They end up destroying a few trees, and create craters.

Marie jumps onto a house, and charges a pink ball of light. Double-D charges a yellow ball of light in his mouth. When the two attacks hit, they burst; causing the two to get shot back! Double-D's shirt is ripped a bit, and he starts bleeding from his head. Marie's right arm is limp, and is dripping blood.

"Ready to give up?" asks Marie "Over my dead body!" Double-D yells "THAT can be arranged!" Marie charges at Double-D, who grabs her by the neck! But then, he feels something on her neck. He looks, and sees a blue necklace. He pulls it off, and Marie's red eyes fade.

"W…What's going on?" she asks. In a while flash, Double-D turns back to his normal self (Well, except for the tail). He walked to the other Kankers, and pulled the necklaces off.

"Hey sockhead…" Eddy gets up, rubbing his arms "You beat them…" his eyes widen "YOU beat THEM?" he asked in shock. Double-D smiled "Well I guess this tail is more than an accessory."

Ed gets up; rubbing his stomach "I should lay off all the gravy. It's giving me tummy aches."

The next day, the Kankers were in the local hospital; about four miles from the village. Kevin and Rolf were guarding them, not letting the girls out of their sight.

The Eds were outside of the room, sleeping on the chairs. "I thought I heard Ed's snoring." The Eds woke, and saw two figures before them. Jimmy and Sarah! And they had TAILS!

"Baby sister!" Ed got up, and hugged his sister "Hey Ed. Now please stop crushing my spine." Sarah said in pain. Ed let go "How are you here?" asked Eddy "The TV went out." Said Jimmy dryly. "Same as us." Said Double-D.

"Can you two turn into that primate creature?" asked Double-D "Well…" said Sarah "We can. But we have to do a certain thing to transform." She holds up her hand, and a white ball of light appears. "When I shoot this into the sky, we look at it, and transform. The problem is that it takes some of our strength to do so."

Double-D rubbed his chin "All I did was look at the moon."

"Hey!" they all turn, and see… Alyssa.


End file.
